Double Agent
by A30LUCY1
Summary: What if KORPS got to Keri first? What if all this time she was secretly working for them? set in an alternative series 7


**_Hey Fanfic, I know I haven't been on in ages but check my bio for details on why and what I'm doing with my pre existing stories. This story originated from when series 7 first aired and I thought there was something rather sneaky about Keri and basically I believed she was secretly working for KORPS, I'm a bit rusty because I haven't wrote properly in ages. This chapter may be a bit boring depending on your opinion but I promise it will get better from here. Enjoy!_**

 **Double Agent**

 **Pre-Series 7 KORPS HQ**

The Crime Minister paced around the lab, tapping her dangerously long blood tipped nails as she anxiously waited to hear news on the Mastermind. MI9 had yet again foiled their attempts to finally get a body for the Mastermind, not only the V95 escaping however that she is also an MI9 agent could really work in their favour since bugging the vessel while she was unconscious. Dr Curie was dragged into the room by two heavily armed KORPS agents, as they dropped him onto the floor he gazed up in a dazed state searching the room until his eyes locked onto The Crime Minister, his expression changing to one of an intense fear, his breathing turning shallow and sweat beads dripped from his forehead and he raised a shaky hand to tend to it.

"Your orders" she said in a loud clear vice without any need to shout it was a voice that hid its panic and fear well.

"Save the Mastermind, or die" she stepped to the side, revealing the Mastermind's neuron containment casing all cracked, wires flailing around the room like leaves in the wind. The Keyboard burnt up and fused.

"V95" The Mastermind grumbled, as if he was stumbling or trying to catch his breath

With a small amount of hesitation, he rushed forward scanning his eyes over the controls but he wasn't sure what to do, he tried rearranging the wires connecting them as quickly as possible.

"V95" He strained, his voice going higher as if to emphasise pain. Dr Curie tapped away madly on the controls of the case but the efforts appeared to be in vain.

"But the box is virtually destroyed!" Dr Curie called out, panicking, knowing that his failure may very well cost him his life.

"V9...

Fiiiive" his voice called echoing itself.

"We're losing him!" The Crime Minister cried out, the fear visible on her pale features.

"It's not working!" He yelled, terrified of his fate

"V9" and he went silent, his casing had shut down with no essence of life as though he had never existed. DR Curie slowly raised his head from the controls, his eyes widened with fear as he stood on trembling legs, staring in disbelief. The Crime Minister took several steps backwards, unable to register what she had just witnessed. The Mastermind couldn't possibly be gone, could he? As she etched closer to the lifeless shell that once contained the Masterminds conscious Dr Curie whimpered "It's too late" Looking down at the floor, hoping that he wouldn't catch the Crime Ministers stare. Reaching her hands out and claiming a tight grip over the case. The Crime Minister gently knelt down before it.

"My.. Master" She shakily whispered, holding to the case to keep herself steady.

"Your death will be avenged" She roared, pure anger and hatred burning inside her to speak every word.

"I will destroy MI9 for what they have done!"

She hung her head, quietly sobbing for the loss of her beloved master, not sure what coursed of action to take next. A quiet whirring could be heard in the casing, growing louder until an orange light beamed onto the screen.

"He lives!" She cried, her face raising as a smile escaped her lips. A rare sight on the Crime Minister, Dr Curie wasn't sure whether or not it suited her or if it scared him more.

"We need V95!" The Mastermind cried his voice still richly deep and clear as it echoed around the room.

"We will find her my master I promise, we shall widen the search"  
"In the meantime it is time to fool MI9, we must trick them into thinking the V95 is not a match, so she is left entirely defenceless and unprotected, we must infiltrate MI9"

"Master, how would we do that?"  
"By using another clone, we fake that she is a perfect match and have her join the ranks of MI9 to destroy them from the inside!" His voice boomed. The Crime Minister smirked thinking of how Frank London and his team will finally pay for their interference of the mind transfer.

"Of course" She smiled "I know just the person"

 **Keri POV**

Late to school again, I'd set the alarm for 6 but my bed was just too comfy and I couldn't bring myself to be teared away. I ran down the stairs searching pretty much high and low for my bag, I was so in trouble if I was late for the hundredth time this week. By the time I finally left the house it was 8:40 there was simply no way I was going to make it to school on time.

"K3R1?" a voice called, I turned my head, I hadn't been called that in years, not since the MAYZE or Libi. As I turned there was no sign of life on the street, Knowing I was in the clear I rolled up my sleeve and there it was in bright green stamped on the inside of my elbow. J45K3R1. It made me special at least that's what they told me growing up. Clearly that wasn't true as I got thrown out, made homeless until I was taken to a children's home and then adopted by my amazing family. I'd never felt more special when they took me in, I was happy, safe and loved. What more could I possibly ask for. Though I never knew my real parents, those people growing up what were they called? KORPS? I felt a tap on my shoulder, as I jumped I whirled round on my left clenching my fists and preparing for anything. An arm snaked round my neck and pulled me back into them. I stumbled, trying to pull the arm off but it was strong, powerful even. Using their free hand, they pulled something out of their pocket, I struggled against them, squirming my way out at any cost. There was suddenly a sharp sting in my neck, my eyes blinked registering the pain as tears welled up in my eyes, my vision blurring as the world grew darker and darker.

I woke up hazily, my head pounding as I raised my hand to block my eyes from the light, my hands were restricted. Handcuffed and chained to the wall behind me. The room was bright and white. In a creepy way, no room ins naturally that clean. A figure came into view, dressed all in black, a woman. She had short, dark hair. With a pale complexion but with blood red lips and a cruel face.

"Ah K3R1, I'm so glad you have joined us" Her voice was loud it made my head ache even more"  
"Who are you?" I whispered, the light intensely burning my eyes.

"I am the Crime Minister, and this is the Mastermind, your creator" She stepped to the side revealing a giant computer, glowing a bright orange.

"K3R1" the computer spoke a deep voice, wait how do computers speak?

"Tell me, what is it like to meet your creator?" it asked in a child's innocent tone, like it was mocking me, like I was it's toy.

"My creator?" I asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"I gave you life, you were created from my DNA to serve one purpose, to host my consciousness after I lost my body fighting in war, a purpose you were trained for by KORPS"  
"You're KORPS? Where I grew up?"

"Indeed, but you were not a successful match, so you failed your original purpose, but we have something in mind for you"  
"And that is?"  
"You have a unique skill K3R1, as well as being a master in combat, you can appear to learn and master anything just by observing it once"  
I knew I could do that, but all this being a clone of some computer in a wall made no sense. I'd heard about the Mastermind growing up, both me and Libi did, the scientists said that we would be privileged to one day meet him but it never happened.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to sound confident but I'm pretty sure I whimpered half way through the sentence.

"We want you to infiltrate MI9, and help our cause"  
"Why would I do that? I have a normal, ordinary life and I don't want to lose that by helping you do whatever"  
"MI9 destroyed my body, I gave you life K3R1, I am your father and they took that opportunity away from you, seek revenge from them, destroy our enemies, destroy MI9"

I sat in silence, I suppose it was true the Mastermind is technically my dad and MI9 just killed him, robbing my chances of having a dad, I have to avenge him, I have to make them pay!

"Ok" I said raising my head and narrowing my eyes "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
